The Amazing Spider-Woman Anna Maria Marconi
by ShadowEspioFan1
Summary: Takes place after Spider-verse Anna and Peter try to adjust to a better life but all seems to be changed when Ben Reilly returns with news that will shock both Anna and most importantly Peter Parker (Based around and alternate reality called Earth 660)
1. Chapter 1

(Authors Note) This story is based around my alternate version of Anna Maria Marconi from my spider-verse story and because i put the effort to making her for the spider-verse so why not make a story about her this universe is called Earth-660 and Anna isn't a small person she is the same size of Carlie Cooper but a few Centimetres smaller so without further ado let's begin

Chapter 1-After Spider-Verse

Anna Maria Marconi and Peter Parker return home back to their apartment "Well slick home sweet home right" Peter Parker walks on his new robotic limbs made by Superior Spiderman "This is great now i need to find a way how he did this and create my own" Anna looks at Peter "Pete i hate to break this to you but he was not you he was Doctor Octopus' mind in his body to cheat death Spiderman from Earth 616 told me so" Peter looks at her "Doctor Octopus...why would he" Peter walks out the house "Where are you going Slick" Anna asked while Peter replies "To the cafe i need to clear my head from all this nonsense" he shut the door with Anna looking upset "Poor Slick he had enough to deal with knowing that his worst enemy helped him but i know that it wasn't him but an alternate one who made the right choice" she say's to herself when swinging from building to building being eyed by Black Cat who was jealous of her and her former lover's relationship.

"Anna Maria Marconi's back-story is simple she was the one bitten by the spider but unbeknownst to her it was the same that bit Peter and since they were in high school together they knew each other quite frankly after Peter's crippling last battle against Rhino it cost him his legs now Anna knew to keep up tradition she took the mantle as the Amazing Spider-Woman but now after spider verse where will this universe lead to now" The watcher who became the Master Weaver fills in who she was and how she came to be.

Peter Parker was greeted by Flash Thompson who unlike his other counterparts never bullied Peter and helped him stand up to his own righteous needs and heck even got him a date with Sally Avril at one point before they broke up due to Peter letting her get with Randy her boyfriend before Peter "How's things Parker did you hear" Peter smiles "I'm fine Flash and yes i heard of your engagement congratulations Thompson" he shakes Flash's hand "By the way how is Lily Hollister anyway" Flash smiles "Amazing like that Spider-Woman right ha-ha oh how's Anna anyway" Peter smiles "Good but i have a feeling in the back of my neck recently like somebody is going to separate us" Flash looks in concern and whispers "You mean the Black Cat" Peter nods "Since i got my legs back from cybernetics which was hard i have a worry that she is going to try something" then suddenly everybody cheer's as Spider-Woman swings past the cafe purposely throwing a note to Peter which he opened "Sajani wants you at the lab about your legs being rebuilt" Peter sighs while standing up "Sorry Flash got to go" Flash stands up "I'll drive you there and don't bother saying no" Peter rolls his eyes smiling "Okay Flash you win and thank you" they get in a car and drive towards Parker Industries.

Black Cat jumps from skyscraper from skyscraper running away but not from trouble but from emotions so much that it pained her she enters an apartment block with somebody talking like they were telling a story it was Felicity Black Cat's daughter babysitter Liz Allen who took over Black Cat's time when she was pregnant "Oh hey Felicia you're daughter was telling me about what wonderful adventures you had" She smiles "But it's time for me to leave" but Black Cat stopped her "I'm going out again I'll pay you double if you stay again" Liz nods happily "Of course but no need spending time with your daughter makes me wish that i should have a daughter or Son someday goodbye Felicia" Black Cat smiles "Goodbye and be good for Aunt Liz Felicity" Felicity smiles "I will momma" Black Cat disappears while somebody watches her from a distance the stalker being stalked but why is this.

Peter Parker was explaining about what the legs have helped him to do and how they could be made memorising everything Otto's words to the public with people wooing him and making Anna and Flash happy "He's quite the charmer eh Anna" Anna laughs "Yeah of course he is Flash that's why i love him" but then suddenly something crashes' through the building it was a spider slayer it was scanning for spider's it scanned Parker but nothing and Scanned Flash but nothing then scanned Anna "TARGET ACQUIRED PREPARE FOR TERMANATION" But then scarlet Spider/Ben Reilly came in shooting impact webbing blocking the slayers vision "Long time no see Parker now get out of here" Peter nods and noticed Anna was gone then she appeared as Spider-Woman "Lets destroy this bot" Scarlet Spider nods and they shoot impact webbing to clog the circuits to the robot "Alistair Smythe Robots Damn its him again" Scarlet Spider met Smythe's bots before and knew their every move so he pulled out the power source destroying the bot entirely "Well that was easy" Scarlet Spider and Spider-woman swung to find Peter in a Panic room with Flash as they walk out "Uh what's going on..." Anna hugs and kisses' Peter "I'm glad you are okay Slick" Scarlet Spider cover's all usable entrances and windows "Ben what are you doing and why are you here i thought you moved to Nevada with Scarlet Witch for a secret co mission" Ben nods unmasking himself "I did and then i came back but i have something to tell you Peter about Black Cat" Peter looks away angrily "What did we say about her" Ben nods "I know but i fear your life is on the line Peter" Peter looks at him "What are you talking about Ben" Ben breathes in "You really want to know" Peter nods and Ben looks down "Okay then..." he explains.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME" Peter and Anna shouted in unison but at what has yet to be revealed

Well that's a start sorry if there was more social than action but remember that this is a start of a story after action happened from spider-verse and i hope people give this a chance too

Next Chapter: Revelations


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's note) Alright guys here's a new chapter now to get things out the way Ben Reilly never died in this reality and is a member for a group called New Warriors (which consist of Scarlet Witch Quicksilver Rogue Nightcrawler and of course Scarlet Spider) so without further distractions lets begin

Chapter 2-Revelations

Peter starts trashing things around his office room "WHAT DID YOU SAY REILLY" Ben picks up Peter's table and continues "I said that Felicia Hardy has a child and from what i gathered from Intel she's yours" Peter looks down and storm's out his office "I'm sorry Peter you had to know" Anna pats Reilly's shoulder sadly smiling "It wasn't you're fault i suppose that's why Hardy didn't bother us" Ben looks at her "Wait why are you calm I'd thought you'd be angry with him as he is angry with me" Anna shakes her head "I think he needs to calm down" Anna put on her mask and swung out the office with Ben Reilly calling in to Scarlet Witch "It was done Witch i think Peter is in a state of anger and betrayal was this right to do" Scarlet Witch responded "Ben it was the right thing to do because he would've found out anyway also make sure Felicia doesn't get him" This triggered Ben's spider sense "Oh dammit Peter listen Witch I'll call back see you soon" Ben puts on his mask and swings off searching for Peter Parker.

Flash Thompson followed Peter Parker who saw his brief moment of an angry fit "Wow that really must hit you hard Parker but what will you do now" Peter drinks his coffee "Stay the hell away Felicia Hardy of course what else" Flash Thompson nods "Yeah i suppose what else" But then suddenly Black Cat jumped down in front of them "Listen jockie i want Parker nothing else" People were looking on some were cheering while others were hissing she didn't have much supporters "I don't care what you say Cat I'm not going anywhere" Peter stood up but then Black Cat held a child hostage "You won't do it i know Scarlet Spider told me so" Black Cat looks in shock from his answer but then grabs him "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME AND THATS FINAL" But Peter shoots a gas in her face "Cough cough what the hell is that stuff" Peter reveals it "Temporal blindness gas perfect for making quick getaways" But then Scarlet Spider kicks her in the face "Long time no see Parker" Scarlet Spider says as his spider sense goes off "Arghhhh you always ruin everything you worthless spider" As she said this Spider-Woman jumped in "Need some assistance Scarlet Spider" she then reveals the New Warriors behind her "I brought the cavalry" Black Cat gave up and disappeared into a vent "Stay where you belong Cat" Scarlet Witch seals the vent shut.

"HELP FOR GODS SAKE'S HELP" Flash shouts as he hold's Peter's limp body Black Cat nicked his neck making Anna scream "PETER...!" The New Warriors got them out of there before more attention was given to them while Rogue used telekinesis for Peter and Anna the others start sorting out medical supplies "Peter please don't die on me" Anna sobs holding Peter but he manages to wake up slightly "Anna...you're here" She holds his hand sobbing "Yes Peter i am" Rogue looks on with a tear in her eye "We'll make it soon Anna" Rogue answer's making Anna smile "Thank you Rogue" They fly towards Parker's Industries.

Peter Parker was bandaged up but not safe "He's went into a coma whatever got his throat got to his bloodstream he will like this for a while" Quicksilver mentioned having learned medical advice from his day in university before joining New Warrior's "He won't..." Anna broke down crying getting comforted by Rogue and Nightcrawler "We need a compatible blood source but so far we don't know any close relatives of his" But then Ben Reilly walked towards them "Well what about me" They all look up at Ben remembering he is a clone "What do mean Ben" Anna sniffed "You obviously don't know I'm his clone and that means..." Quicksilver continues "A compatible donor" Anna jumped at this "Well what the hell we waiting for help Peter" They nod to this and Ben takes a syringe and takes a blood sample "Alright while you do this im going to confront Black Cat" Ben swung out the building to begin his confrontation with Black Cat

Ben Reilly followed the tracks of Black Cat "She wasn't as predictable as she was back in her early days i wonder what happened with her" Ben Reilly stopped where the tracks stopped right at the apartment blocks "For a cat burglar she has poor taste in home decorations" he looks over the window listening into what Black Cat and Liz Allen were talking about "What do you mean take your daughter Felicia listen if Peter is alive then get him" she shook her head in disagreement "I killed him at least i think i did i nicked his neck with a claw" Liz Allen backed away in fright "Screw you then" Liz ran out of Felicia's apartment retching and gagging "Always seem to ruin things don't you" Felicia turned looking at Scarlet Spider "You what are you doing here go away" Scarlet Spider webbed the door shut "Not until you agree to leaving Parker alone you lived without him for over 10 years why now" Felicia sat down with her hands on her face "We were young he didn't deserve the responsibility until he got older but he never came back" Scarlet Spider continued "So you thought putting him through a near death experience would suddenly make it all better for you two strange thing love does" Felicia pounced Scarlet Spider "WHO ARE YOU UNDER THAT MASK" Before she unmasked Scarlet Spider a voice called "Mom is that you where's aunt Liz" Felicity opened the door "Mom why are you hurting that man" Felicia got off him "Look Felicity he stopped me getting your daddy back" But then Scarlet Spider unmasked himself "Well Felicia that isn't true my name is Ben Reilly but you can call me Peter Parker" Felicia looked in shock as she remembered the clone "Ben you are the Scarlet Spider" Felicity started clenching her head "Honey what's wrong" Felicia is hugging her daughter "Danger she has Parker's spider sense get her out of here" Ben put his mask back on "Okay come on Felicity" But then the Green Goblin burst open the door knocking Felicia and Felicity down "HAHAHAHA HELLO CAT" Green Goblin grabbed Felicity "NO LET MY BABY GO" She cried but the goblin laughed hysterically "I think we should take a trip to the George Washington bridge shall we" they sped off this also caused Reilly to archive Peter's memories of Gwen's death at the hands of the goblin "NO MORE DEATHS GOBLIN IM COMING FOR YOU" Felicia followed Scarlet Spider to save Felicity.

The Green Goblin holds Felicity over the top of the George Washington bridge "HAHAHAHAH ENJOYING THE VIEW" Felicity screams in fear "HELP ME HELP ME" But then suddenly Black Cat kicked Green Goblin in the face while Scarlet Spider grabbed Felicity "Take it easy we are here" Felicia starts punching the living daylights out of the Green Goblin "She must really love you Felicity" Felicity smiles cheering her mother on "YEAH MOM HURT THE MONSTER" But then their spider sense's went off "FELICIA A BOMB ITS A TRAP" Felicia looks back sadly "I know get her out of here" Scarlet Spider shouts "NO FELICITY NEEDS YOU" Felicia pins Goblin against the wall "Please get her to Parker please" But then the bomb clicked to zero Scarlet Spider turned away protecting Felicity as they get blown off the bridge but then the new warriors arrive in time and Rogue grabs them with her telekinesis "MOM NOOOO" Felicity cries hugging Scarlet Spider "Shhhhhh I'm sorry baby girl Shhhhhh" Scarlet Spider hugs Felicity while the others look on "Poor girl" Quicksilver says holding back a tear as Scarlet Witch comforts them "Come on lets get back to Parker" Scarlet Spider holds Felicity as Rogue use's her Telekinesis to carry them both as they fly back to Parker industries.

Peter Parker wakes up suddenly as Anna hugs Peter with joy "Peter you're okay" she cries with Peter smiling "Yeah I'm fine...wait what Felicia Hardy" Anna looks concerned "I don't really know Peter..." Scarlet Spider and the new warriors appear "I know what happened...she sacrificed herself saving her daughter" Peter notices Felicity but instead of anger he shows sympathy as Scarlet Spider puts Felicity down who was red with tears "Who...who are you mister" Peter put his hands on her shoulders "My name is Peter...your father" Felicity smiles but goes back to crying hugging Peter Parker who has a sad expression on his face "Your mother would be happy you are still alive" Felicity walks back to Ben Reilly "Oh Reilly she seems to like you" Ben Reilly kneels down to her height "Is that true Felicity" Felicity nods hugging Ben Reilly who feels a warm comfortable feeling in his soul while Peter walks towards them "Hey why don't you play the father for a while Ben this makes Ben look in shock "But i don't..." the new warriors nod at this which encourages him "Sure i will Felicity" Felicity hugs Ben Reilly again which he does the same "Hey Anna don't you need to patrol or something" Peter commented which Anna quickly gets changed "Whoa thanks for the reminder Slick love you" she kisses' him while swinging off with someone watching them from the distance "Heehehehehe well she seems to be the perfect one to feast don't she" the figure turns out to be a degrading version of Carnage but what's even worse is that she resembles...Gwen Stacy

Chapter 2 is finished...wow such a chapter Felicia dies to protect her daughter and now Ben Reilly is looking after her biological daughter/niece depending on Peter Parkers template while this happens it seems Gwen Stacy is back from the grave to feast on anyone she can find find out what happens in chapter 3

Chapter 3 - An Old Acquaintance Part 1


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's note) This chapter is based on the What if the other where Peter kept the symbiote and raised Gwen Stacy from the grave as Carnage but this will be more different than the story

Chapter 3- An old Acquaintance

Spider-woman was swinging around saving people as her usual job "This doesn't compare to what the inheritors had in store" still remembering the spider-verse but then suddenly her spider-sense went off but this hurt her head this time "ARGHH HURTS BUT...wait" Carnage jumps in the way and smashes her to the floor the impact hurt her back severely "urkkkkk" Anna exclaimed as people helped her up "Spider-woman what happened" she grunted from the pain but then Carnage landed in front of her "HEHEHEHEHE" the people screamed and ran away "CARNAGE RUN EVERYBODY" as they disappeared Spider-woman stood up "Well...the crazy...maniac himself.." Carnage snickered "He...the host is a she and you look a little down" Carnage grabbed her with its tentacles "How about i put you down..." it smashe's her straight to the floor "ARGGHHHH" Spider-woman was weakened severely but she wondered why this was because she beat Carnage so many times something was up "Who...are...you" Carnage picked her up "Someone you knew before you dated Parker" Carnage commited the atrocity that shocked onlooker Carnage slammed Spider-womans back on its knee cracking her back "YYYARRGGGGGGHHHH" Carnage laughed histerically as it looks over Spider-womans weakened body "STOP NOW" Peter Parker points a sonic cannon at Carnage then suddenly the symbiote removed its face "Peter..." Peter was shocked with tears "Gwen..." Carnage ran away scared of Parker.

Peter Parker picked Anna up "Spider-woman you okay" Spider-woman groans as Peter turns her around her spine was crooked Peter looks in shock and runs away with her "It will be okay Anna" Peter realises that so many things went wrong with them when Anna became Spider-woman he realises that their life has been a fight for survival since Spider-verse Anna has risked herlife for him he cannot deal with this now "Im sorry Anna" Peter drops her off too Sajani Jeffery's medical bay "Is Anna okay" Peter nods "She'll be fine she just needs to not move her spine so much" Peter walked away and Sajani looks onwards "You're doing it right" Peter replies "I have to i can't risk her life on limb for me i worry and she makes me worry for her life" Peter walks away "Then let me help Parker" Peter turned around in disbelief "Say what" Sajani held his hand "If you are doing this for Anna's good will then let me help" Peter replies "Okay Sajani but i need things to help me" Sajani nods and walks though another door.

Carnage enters an abandoned warehouse "Good Carnage well done" the figure pats Carnage's head "You're host is healing fine it'll be like she never died in the first place" Carnage removes its symbiotic head revealing Gwen Stacy's head instead "So whats the plan master" the figure stood up revealing it to be Tiberius Stone the head of Alchemax lab's "You are project Carnage to cure those who perished by the hand of Spider-man but now you have to go and find Peter Parker" Carnage was taken aback by this order "NEVER I SAY PETER LIVES" Carnage rans away with the symbiote in a frenzy state while Tiberius shook his head "I should've used the obedience chip" Tiberius exited the warehouse undetected by people but not by Scarlet Spider "New Warriors Tiberius Stone is behind the Carnage attacks i'll send the audio link and go after him i've already got my hands full" he was referring to Felecity who was learning from Scarlet Spider some moves on how to defend herself "Lets go to Aunt Liz's house yeah" Felicity nodded happily with them swinging off towards Liz Allan's house.

Peter Parker packed things in car with help from Sajani "I didn't want to do this but Anna needs to recover without having the condition of worrying about me im sorry Sajani...sorry Anna" but before he got im car Carnage came out of nowhere "PARKER RUNNNNNNN ALCHEMAX ARE COMING" Peter reacted but then realised that it was a..."spider-sense" Peter got in his car and sped off with Alchemax spider slayers arriving about to catch Carnage but then a web line breaks the slayers arm "Spider-woman you recovered" Anna stood up perfectly her spine was repaired thanks to her information from Doc Ock Spidey "It was simple adamantium resources healed my spine" Anna smashed through the robots using her superhuman strength and speed "YEAH TRY AGAIN ALCHEMAX" Anna then looks at Carnage who looks guilty "You are Gwen Stacy aren't you" Carnage removes the entire symbiotic showing the torn clothes of Gwen when she died "Im sorry for what i have done" Anna was however forgiving as she patted Gwen's shoulder "Its just good to see you alive again Ms Stacy" Gwen Stacy then walks towards Parker Industries "I see Peter got his own business good for him" Anna scratched her head "Yeah and uh...we..." Gwen stops her "I know you two are a thing i could tell that when he saved you" Sajani welcomed her in while Anna swung off to see if Peter was okay in their apartment.

Anna arrived in her apartment only to find no one is there "Peter you in im back now" she gets changed back into her normal clothing "Peter...hello Peter" she notices a letter with her name on it she gets curious and reads it

Dear Anna

I can't bring myself to see you all hurt and broken feeling like my heart cracked like glass

I realised that i am gaining my powers again but i won't allow it in my life

I see why my aunt got worried for my sake and now im worried for yours my love

I'm sorry it had to come to this way and it pains me to say it...im moving to Austin to see Kaine for a while

Hopefully everything will change in our lives soon i love you forever and ever

Peter Parker.

Anna teared up and dropped to the ground crying as she knew what Peter had meant through the years Anna has made Peter worried sick to the point of insanity with broken bones and organ damaging sure she got the demons out but it never changed "I suppose he couldn't handle it...sniff" she lies on her bed while Gwen Stacy who can control the symbiote looks onward "Poor Anna" she swings off to see if any danger was around in a world where she knows has changed.

The New Warriors arrested Tiberius Stone with obvious evidence to suggest the symbiote "Who will be the new CEO now" Quicksilver asks but Scarlet Witch answers quickly "No-one Alchemax will not be available to the public eye until further notice" Quicksilver shrugged "Never liked them anyway" Scarlet Spider and Felecity appeared "Oh hows little Felecity Spider" Scarlet Witch stroked her hair which Felecity smiled happily "She's fine she wants to be a better person so im training her under my wing you can help if you want i was going to visit Anna" Scarlet Witch nodded "I'll help her with some things if thats okay with you Felecity" Felecity smiled and rans towards Scarlet Witch "Bye Dad tell Anna i said hi" Scarlet Spider smiled waving goodbye "Dad never thought she would call me a dad" he arrived at Anna apartment "Hey Anna...whats the matter".

Anna and Sajani are having coffee but Anna hasn't took a sip yet "Peter Parker left heres the note" Sajani passed Scarlet Spider the note he read it and looked up "He couldn't cope could he" Anna shook her head "I give up" Scarlet Spider looked in shock while Sajani asked "What do you mean give up" Anna looked back "Being Spider-woman and everything involving her im done..." she went into her bedroom Scarlet Spider sighed "What are we going to do Sajani" she shrugged her shoulder sadly "I don't know Ben.." she drank her coffee "Want Anna's coffee" Scarlet Spider picked it up and drank some "Where to go from here.."

Well this will be on hold for a bit to come up with my crossover so more of Spectacular Spider-X's chapters and my planned Assassins Creed story next chapter coming soon

Chapter 4- A...uh...what...Crossover...cool


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) This is the final chapter to this story sorry if it was a short one but with Secret Wars thats how it seems to be (this will take place before Spectacular Spider-X Chapter 5) i hope you enjoy and without further ado lets begin

Chapter 4-Bad Feelings

Anna remained strong since Peter left despite being extremely upset by this outcome swinging across new york doing her daily routine, she then notices Ben Reilly on the ground with Felicity as they are in the park laughing together, Anna was happy for the both of them but was still sad realising that Ben was in fact Peter Parker's clone, Ben looked up and nodded at Anna was shocked but nodded back before swinging away Ben was concerned but who can blame him, she was like this for nearly a month since Peter left.

Felicity was building something from the sand and it was a perfect sculpture of Ben he smiled and stroked her hair "Thank you Felicity" he took a picture of it next to Felicity, they both grabbed their heads in pain as their spider senses' went off and they notice a tear in a building and people started screaming as something came out of the hole "Venom..." Ben said as a Symbiotic lifeform appeared and started attacking the park Felicity used an ability that Ben could not use, they were called Venom shots and they paralysed the Symbiote "Come on Felicity we have to leave" Ben grabbed Felicity and swung away using a bag to cover his face.

Anna was caught in the fight but started noticing something "They are not of this universe" she knew this from the fact she saw buildings form from the universal incursions "What the hell is happening?" but no answers were given as Anna was jumped, she punched the figure out the way as the person pulled out a blade "Who are you?" the figure asked while Anna got in a pose, "I should ask you the same thing freak!" Anna punched the figure in the face much to her surprise the figure was, "Felicia...but how?" Felicia Hardy looked up and started throwing knives while Anna managed to dodge some a blade striked her arm "How do you know my name?" Anna pulled up a old newspaper article from her pocket, and shown it to Felicia.

The sheet shocked Felicia and she sat down next to Anna which she looked to Anna's face and asked "I was a hero wasn't i? something im not..." Anna could only nod but then her spider sense triggered off "Well looks like we meet again totem" Anna turned around in surprise as Bora one of the inheritors stood there maniacally grinning "You...were dead, how is this possible?" Bora laughed "Easy Totem i had a chance for a second life and you can't stop me" but suddenly an incursion slapped Bora in the head knocking her out without a fight "F-Felicia we need to leave now!" but she turned around seeing that she left without a moments notice "Damn she's good" Anna swung off to find Felicia.

Ben Reilly and Felicity are at the New Warriors HQ Felicity was terrified and held Ben tightly "Scarlet what in the hell is happening" Scarlet Witch had no idea and held her head in confusion "I don't know Ben we just need to calm down this isn't the end of the world" she said calling the worlds bluff, but suddenly a voice was heard "It is the end Scarlet you should know that" Ben knew this voice and turned around in shock and awe, Felicia stood there as Felicity ran towards Felicia "Mommy" was all she said and hugged her, Felicia felt warm a soothing feeling in her heart "How is this possible you...?, You died" Felicia nodded "You are from a different universe aren't you" Felicia threw her arms in the air "You caught me...yes thats right i come from Earth-1206" Ben then replied "Spider-X's world wait that means...your world is colliding with mine" before anything could be said a rumble started to cause Earthquakes in the city "The incursions are getting worse Ben we need to find safety" Ben looked at Felicity and nodded without hesistation.

Bora woke up and saw the world for what it has became the world was colliding with another "What has this world came too?..." she asked herself but obviously didn't get an answer "It doesn't matter i need to find the totems that ruined my life" she ran off only to be watched by one of the Symbiote invaders but gets knocked out by something and gets carried off, The avengers look at the destruction of the city and started gathering people for evacuation the city was populated at the start but since the incursions more have disappeared or left the city was barren only few stayed most were heroes or villians, Nick Fury looked on and only said "What could've caused this to happen?" he looked down and walked away into his helicarrier.

Anna swung towards the New Warriors HQ but was stopped when she accidently fell into a portal she screamed for help but the portal sucked her in and this didn't kill her, she found herself in a familiar world "Wait this is Peter's home but different" she saw the incursions was affecting this world as well it seemed the multiverse was changing and this wasn't good as she saw buildings form from the carnage that took place she didn't stop till she saw Peter in his red and blue suit unlike he was in the spider verse "Hey Peter.." was all she said as Peter turned around and only said "Anna.." that was all they said looking at each other in surprise as they knew this was something big and not because of their encounter but the fact of the world forming flying fortress' they both swung away to fight of the soldiers flying out, inside a fortress Doctor Doom looks upon this destroyed world and grins "Its time for Doom to take charge little spiders"

...No one can stop Victor Von Doom.

...This is it.

...The end of the world.

Thats done and those who are confused this leads before and after Anna's encounter with Spider-X be prepared to the face Secret Wars tie-in Lone Spiders coming soon thanks for reading ladies and gentlemen and i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
